Hospital Nights
by MultiFandomIdiot
Summary: Mary finds herself in an abandoned hospital and must get out. She doesn't even remember how she got there, nor what happened. As she goes deeper into the building, she uncovers the secrets of her past, and will face some dangers along the way. Will she make it out alive? (I suck at summaries. Rated T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

Everything _went by fast. Lights above her flickered as she went. There were voices surrounding her. The overwhelming feeling of sleep tried to consume her. But she fought it. She tilted her head to the side where a person was standing. "_ Dad..." _she muttered, but she doubted that they could hear her over themselves. "_ Daddy..." _she muttered again, only this time a little louder. It seemed to have worked because she felt a slightly larger hand cover her own. Her head tilted upwards to stare at the man. He was speaking to her, though she could not hear. Starting to panic, she began to cry. Why couldn't she hear him? Why couldn't she_ see _him?_

 _The hand suddenly left her's, the warmth from it going, too. She heard a faint shout, likely come from her dad, but it was too far._

 _Finally, they slowed down as they turned a corner. The lights from above stopped flickering as they entered a room. The feeling of drowsiness came again and she tried to fight it, but couldn't win againist it. She stared up to the ceiling, letting the darkness consume her whole._

* * *

Mary's eyes fluttered open when she heard a low humming sound. She felt a chilling breeze wash over her like a blanket. It was nice- no, _peaceful_. So peaceful, in fact, that she felt like laying there and going to sleep forever. She almost did it. But the moment she closed her eyes, it began to grow cold. She had tried to ignore it, but she somehow knew that this was wrong. Sighing, Mary slowly sat up and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room.

The room that she was in was completely white. The windows were covered by blue curtains, that were flowing as the wind blew from outside. She looked to her left and saw a nightstand that was covered in ' _Get Well Soon_ ' cards, some purple Lilacs in a vase, and a flashlight.

With a shaky breath, she turned her body to face the edge of the bed, and let foot hit the cold, tiled floor. She shivered at the contact. Looking down, she noticed that her feet was bare. She tried again, trying to ignore the chilling surface, and finally stood. Turning over to the nightstand, she grabbed the flashlight. The flashlight was barely helpful when Mary turned it on, since it gave off little light and was kind of dim. But it was something she had to deal with. She pointed the flashlight to every spot in the room before she spotted something in a chair that was in a corner.

She walked over there and picked the item up, which was a sweatshirt. Grinning, she put it on. It was a little bigger and bulkier then what she was used to, but as long as she was warm, it was fine.

Something that reflected her flashlight's light caught Mary's eyes as she turned around. It was a tall wall mirror. She walked over to it and stared at her reflection.

There, in the mirror, was a pale, skinny girl who wore a sweatshirt that was way too big for her. Some of the hospital gown was showing from underneath. Her face, just like the rest of her body, was pale as snow. Her hair was done in two braids and her eyes were red.

Mary looked at the reflection with pure awe. The reflection's fingers brushed lightly over tiny, but visible, bruises on it's neck like Mary did. Though her touch was light, it still stung. She wondered how she got those.

But that thought would have to be put on hold, for she had to find a way out of the building she presumed was hospital. Carefully, she cracked opened the door, and headed out in the pitch-black hallway, with only her flashlight as a guide.

* * *

It was silent down the hallway, expect for the occasional humming coming from the fans above. Most of the lights flickered off and on, others stayed off, and some stayed on as Mary went. There was a wall clock nearby but looked like it was frozen. The floor seemed to be more cool then in the room. Which was unfortunate for Mary since she was still bare footed because she couldn't find some shoes.

The doors in the building were closed, but not locked, so Mary would peek in any of them to see if there was someone in there, or if there was a phone. Lately, there hasn't been any of both. The rooms were completely empty and look like no one has been in them for a long time.

When Mary turned the corner, she found a reception desk and a waiting room. As usual, it was empty. She saw a door right next to the desk and decided to open it. She walked behind the desk and quickly spotted a phone. She jumped in glee. Was her luck finally turning around?

Mary dialled her father's number and picked up the receiver. The phone rang for a long time before someone spoke. Only it wasn't her father.

The unfamiliar voice spoke to her in gibberish, sounding like someone was getting strangled. She slammed the phone back down, hanging up on the man. Mary slowly began to back up, away from the phone until her back hit the wall. Tears streamed down her face as she slid down the wall. Quiet little sobs was the only sound in the building.

It took a few minutes for Mary to pull herself together, wiping away the tears left on her face and forcing herself not to cry again. She slowly stood up and then headed out of the office and out of the waiting room.

She walked down the hall again, still searching for someone to help her. At the end of it, she spotted a sign. It was an arrow on the wall saying " **Elevators and Stairs** ". Mary, unsurprisingly, went in that direction. Just like the sign said, there were elevators and a door that had a sign above it saying, " **Stairs** ". Mary had went in front of the Elevator doors, only to see a piece of paper, taped on there. " **Out of Order** " it read. Glancing towards the door, she grumbled. _" Of course this wasn't gonna be easy,"_ She thought to herself before opening the door and descending down the staircase.

* * *

Mary felt like the staircase went on _forever_. There wasn't a single door in sight, and she was getting slightly frustrated. The steps were cold, hard, and damp, leaving her feet feeling dirty. It began to get colder as she went. Both of her hands were on the railing for support when she felt winded.

After what seemed to be days, Mary finally reached a place where a door was. The door that she stood in front of had ' **Remember** ' written out in red paint, or what she _hoped_ was red paint.

The door creaked open, slightly startling her. The hallway the door led to was different then the floor before; It's walls were gray and the floor was checkered brown; There was a huge banner that said, " **Grand Reopening** "; a bulletin board that had newspaper clippings on it and mirror.

Mary stepped into the strange hallway to find that it was warm. The door slammed behind her, making her and her dress go up. _Wait, what?_ Mary looked down and saw her outfit. Instead of the sweatshirt, it was a black overall dress covering a long sleeved, green shirt. Her clothes weren't the only things that changed. When Mary couldn't feel the braids on her shoulders, she faced the mirror behind her and gasped. Brown hair in pigtails replaced the black braids.

"What the-" She fell to the ground before finishing. Mary looked back and saw a boy running down the hallway. Oddly, he seemed familiar. " _C'mon, Mary! We're gonna be late for the show,_ " his voice echoed as he ran. Mary sat there, confused, before she got up and chased after him.

The boy started to laugh as Mary chased him," _You're such a slowpoke, Mary!"_ His laughter seemed to echo off the walls. He ran into a room and Mary followed in after him. The room that she was now in was packed with children and adults. The children were jumping and laughing as the adults, or who Mary presumed were parents, were chatting cheerfully. Mary just stayed near the doorway, looking uneasily at everyone. She then saw her Mom and Dad over the crowd. They looked happy. _Everyone_ looked happy. Everyone except her. While they were cheerful and glad, all Mary felt was _dread_ and _uneasiness._ Why was she feeling this way? Why is she getting a sense of déjà vu? What was everyone waiting for?

Her question was soon answered as she took a look on the stage. There were _animatronics_ on stage. That's why everyone was happy. The animatronics were a rat and cat, who were both dancing and singing, moving their jaws up and down. The feeling of dread came back up, like something was going to happen. But what?

A familar laugh caught Mary off-guard. She gasped when she looked the bottom of the stage. It was that little boy from earlier. He was looking up at the Animatronics, while one was looking down at him. The Rat Animatronic was grinning down at him, his jaw opening and closing in a stiff motion.

Mary's hands covered her mouth to prevent screams from coming out as tears went down her face. The Rat Animatronic bent down towards the boy. To others, it would look like the boy and the Rat were having a conversation. The Rat's grin impossibly grew as it raised its arm in slow motion.

Then, it all went black.

* * *

Mary screamed, jumping into a sitting postion on the floor. Her face was still wet from her tears staining her face. Her clothes had changed back to what they originally was. She got off of the cold, hard ground and leaned on the railing. The door was now boarded up and the writing was gone, replaced with " **Thank you** ". She bent down to collect her flashlight, and continued down the stairs, deterimined to find her way out of this nightmare.

 **A/N: I hope you've liked this first chapter of "Hospital Nights". This, again, is a remake of a fanfic on FNaC Amino. Unlike the fanfic I wrote there, this will not be a one chapter thing (probably a three chapter thing). Well, I hope you have a nice night! Goodbye!**

 **-MHG**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here, readers is another crappy chapter of 'Hospital Nights' ;) Enjoy~**

* * *

 _There was a_ small, _cool breeze that made the aura calm. She breathe in the smell of salt water. She heard the splashes water and laughter coming from everywhere. Mary opened her eyes when she felt someone tap her. The little boy from earlier came in view. His hair pressed up against his forehead, damp from the ocean. He had a wide smile on his face, showing all of his pearly, white teeth. His eyes shined brightly, expressing joy. The swimsuit he wore was black and was covered with sand. "C'mon, Mary," he said as he ran towards the water, "last one in is a rotten egg!" Mary quickly got up from the beach towel to chase after the boy._

 _His laughter was the only thing she heard as she ran, trying to catch up with him. But, it seemed like he was faster then she was. The distance grew between them slowly, however, it did not go unnoticed. It felt like Mary was running in place by the time the boy got to the water. He kept running though, laughing as he went farther. She yelled after him, telling him not to go too far, but he could'nt hear her._

 _The sky grew darker as Mary reached the water. There was fog at the deeper end of the ocean, where the boy was headed. She ran in, ignoring the cold water hitting her legs and called out for the boy, hoping he'd stop for her. He, luckily, did, just in front of the fog. Mary ran faster, determinated to get to the boy. Finally, after having a hard time because of the waves, Mary got to him._

 _The water was to her thighs and was to the poor boy's torso. The waves were getting higher and it looked like a storm was approaching, signalling it was their time to go. The boy turned around, abruptly. His hair blew harshly as the wind picked up. He looked at her with unusal, glassy eyes. "Why didn't you protect me?" he asked as the fog quickly surrounded him. He asked the question again, but his voice was faint. Mary tried to grab him, but it was too late. He was already gone._

* * *

Mary jerked out of her slouched position in the chair. After she had gotten back from that room, Mary had walked down a bit further down the stairs, quickly finding another door, and walked through it, entering a whole new section altogether. Her feet were sore and her body ached. She finally decided to rest when she discovered a waiting room. That's what led her in the current position: sleeping, uncomfortably, in a chair, which was surprisingly not moldy.

She thought back to the dream. Who was that boy? Did Mary know him from before? She shook away the thoughts plaguing her mind and stood to stretch. She needed to find a way out of the hospital or find help. Obviously, she doubted the second option. So, for now, she'll try the first one. With one final look of the room, Mary grabbed the flashlight and headed straight.

Unlike the floor from before, this floor had most of the lights on and not flickering constantly, which was great for Mary because she wouldn't have to waste the batteries. There also seemed to be life on the floor too. Unfortunately, it was not the kind she was looking for. Cockroaches scurried across the tile as Mary travelled down the hallway, making her gag each time. Some, however, were just motionless, either on their backs or squashed. The sight made Mary even more queasy.

There were more cockroaches as she went farther. More dead ones piled against the wall. Honestly, it was _disgusting_ to see. Fortunately, the hallway was wide enough so Mary wouldn't be walking right on them and there were few that scurried past her.

The piles seemed to get bigger as Mary went. No more cockroaches were on the path, and if they were, they were squashed, with their limbs still moving. The walls also changed, too. Instead of the white paint Mary was used to, the white paint seemed to be covered in grime. The paint, at the top, was peeled. The lights, as usual, were flickering.

Mary had turned the corner when the lights suddenly went out. Groaning, she pulled out her flashlight. It only flickered before turning off, plunging Mary in darkness once again. _'Oh for the love of-'_ She shook it slightly. The light coming from the flashlight was dimmed when it came on, making it practically useless. It flickered again, however, the light was brighter, and was aimed straight in front. Mary would've cheered in that moment but didn't get a chance.

When Mary looked up, she wasn't expecting to see someone's torso right there. They were clearly taller than her so she pointed her flashlight upwards, which flickered as she did.

Staring down at her was not a person. It had the ears of a mouse, it's eyes were ruby red and it's mischievous grin was filled with sharp teeth that glinted in the light. Gulping, Mary took a huge step back, completely terrified when it's eyes followed her movement. Now that Mary could fully see the thing, since she took that huge step backwards, she trembled. She took in every detail: the arms and legs, it's _claws_ , and even it's tail, which was swaying. _Swaying!_

The thing tilted its head, looking at Mary with somewhat curiosity. It's tail even curled up to look kind of like a question mark.

It seemed to have gotten bored of here because after a while of it staring and seemingly studying her, it turned and walked- more like _stomped-_ away. Mary just stood frozen as its metal feet colliding with the ground echoed in the empty walls. She was beyond confusion. Just what the heck was that thing? Well, looks like she'll have to figure it out.

She turned the corner and ran after it, listening for the direction of the sounds it was making. She spotted it turning the corner and waited before following it at a safe distance. The creature came to a stop and slowly turned to face Mary. From it's stance, it looked agitated and quite annoyed. She nervously smiled up at the thing, who looked down at her with a dark aura. Even with the massive smile placed upon its face, it still was intimidating. She waved at it, timidly, slowly inching backward.

The creature grunted in response, rolling its eyes before walking away again. Mary followed it, no longer worrying about it being a threat, and walked beside it. It paid her no attention as they fell in a comfortable silence. The only sounds to be heard was the stomping of the thing's feet and the crunching of the cockroaches beneath it's feet. The lights continued to flicker around them, plunging both in darkness from time to time, as they ventured forth.

Mary, unlike the creature, had a hard time walking. When the lights flickered off, she would constantly stumble or trip and fall, since she couldn't see in the dark. So when the lights came back on, she'd face the face of the creature, who seemingly looked quite concerned, even if it was smiling. She picked herself up, ignoring the stares from the thing and the cockroaches squashed under her hands, and walked once again alongside the creature.

As she wiped her hands off on her sweatshirt, she observed the creature's appearance. Clearly, it was a giant mouse, preferable a _rat_. It was bulky was intimidating, for sure. It's body was cover in large metal squares, including its long tail dragging on the floor behind it. Since it was obviously a rat, she guess she'd call it ' _Monster Rat_ '.

She was deeply in thought as _Monster Rat_ stopped, letting her ram into its backside, earning her a deathly glare from it. She grinned sheepishly up at it before it looked away. Mary followed it's line of sight and saw it was staring at a doorway that had a sign saying ' **Stairs** '. She glanced behind her to find the elevators that were out of order unfortunately.

Mary went in front of Monster Rat and started to head down the stairs to realize it wasn't following. It just stood there blocking the doorway, eyes fixated on her. She looked at it questionably, but then shook it off. Without a glance back, she headed down the stairs, aware that Monster Rat was still staring at her until she was too far away.

* * *

Mary was feeling the exact same way she felt when coming down the stairwell the first time. The cold, damp steps weren't exactly helping her feet, which were covered with dead insects and other disgusting stuff. Like before, the air became cooler, though she was not entirely bothered.

Finally, at the end of stairs, was a door. ' **Wanna play?** ' was scribbled on the door with the same red paint on the last door. She stopped in front of the door. The last time she went through a door that had the same type of message as the last, she'd witnessed someone get killed! She gulped as she remembered the dream too. The boy's words haunted her an plagued her with guilt. Before she had time to think more about him, the door slowly creaked open for her. Mary took a deep breath before heading in.

Her outfit was the same as the last time when she went through the door. Yet, the room was diffrent. The walls were dark blue and the carpet was purple. She wandered through the building, looking in the rooms but could not find anyone. She came to a stop at a hallway and slid down the wall. Tears went down her chin as she tried to suppress the sobs threatening to come up her throat. ' _I'm never getting out of here,_ ' she thought to herself, ' _I'm going to be stuck here._ ' She was losing hope. The dark thougts began to cloud her mind. Tears were now streaming down her face. There was a faint, but noticable, ringing in her ear. It began to get louder, and louder, and louder until it was the only thing she heard.

Suddenly, it stopped.

It just... _stopped_.

Mary then heard laughter. It sounded like it was far but close by. That had to mean that someone was there! Mary wiped her tears away, smiled, stood up, and ran to where the noise was. The laughter led her to another hallway, which had a closet and a door that was ajar. That person, who sounded like they were a male, wheezed out a laugh again. Mary found herself creeping towards the door and peeking into it.

There were two men: one was sitting in a chair, and the other was leaning against a table drinking from a bottle from what Mary presumed was alcohol. She recoiled at the strong smell and pinched her nose with her fingers. On the floor beside them were suits or costumes. The heads were resting right beside them.

The man that had the bottle took a long sip from it before pulling it away from his mouth. " _Isn't ridiculous that Pete made us clean up his_ doll _when he got sick,_ " the man said bitterly but slurred. He then point to the table he leaned on, which had something laying on it. It was like one of those giant Barbie dolls, and it covered most of the table. " _Make sure you clean him up well,_ " he spat in a mocking tone, having the other man laugh, " _Don't use water, use that spray. Oh, and make sure not to smudge his paint!"_

The other man wheezed while the man kept on slurring stuff up. Eventually, the man regained his breath. "Come on," he said as he got up from his seat, "Pete's not gonna be happy with us if we don't clean Vinnie up. And he will sure as hell won't like us, a.k.a., _you_ if a single drop of beer ends up on him." He moved to the side of the room and grabbed a spray bottle. The man who previously was at the table shuffled over to the back and grumbled something before drinking from the bottle again, leaving the other man to do the work. They both laughed at the end, not noticing Mary at all.

Sighing, she turned around, about to take her leave, before a voice stopped her. She turned back around so fast she thought she had gotten whiplash. The man at the table cradled the giant doll in his arms, spraying it with the spray bottle. The face of the doll was facing her so she could see that frown on its face and the pinpricks glowing from its squinted eyes. Darkness entered her vision, but before it could fully consume her, she heard the doll whispering, " _It's all your fault."_

Then, it went black.

* * *

Mary was startled awake. Her erratic breathing echoed through the empty stairwell. After she took a moment to collect herself, and then picked up her flashlight, which was on the ground once again, before desending her way down the stairs, heading to find another door.

 _The way to find her way out of this nightmare._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait (for those who actually care)! School's just been an absolute nightmare for me with Midterms (which I passed except for Math :)) and new scheduling for next year. So...yeah *awkward silence***

 **Anywho, I've hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Bye~**

 **-MHG**


End file.
